1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways and the like and more particularly to a covering including a peripheral frame disposed around at least a portion of the opening with a plurality of rotatable members extending from opposite sides of the peripheral frame and supporting a covering element that is movable between open and closed positions to block or permit the passage of light, vision and the like through the opening. The rotatable members are removably mounted so that the covering elements can be interchanged. A drive system is provided in the peripheral frame for engagement with the rotatable members to selectively rotate the members. The drive system itself is modular so as to fit various sized peripheral frames.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways and the like have taken many numerous forms for many years. Originally such coverings consisted simply of fabric draped across the opening but through evolution, draperies and curtains developed which could be selectively moved between open and closed positions through use of a control system and a head rail extending across the top of the architectural opening.
Venetian blinds are another common form of covering for architectural openings wherein a plurality of horizontal slats are supported on cord ladders so that the slats can be pivoted in unison between open and closed positions. The slats can also be retracted by lift cords into a vertical stack adjacent to the top of the opening or lowered into an extended position where the slats are uniformly dispersed vertically across the architectural opening.
Coverings similar to venetian blinds are referred to as shutter systems wherein a plurality of wood slats are horizontally disposed and pivotally mounted in a framework and include an operating bar to pivot the slats of the shutter in unison between open and closed positions. Shutters, while providing a different aesthetic look, have the disadvantage that the slats provided therein cannot be retracted or extended across the opening.
Vertical blinds have also been developed wherein the slats extend vertically rather than horizontally as in a Venetian blind. Such vertical blind coverings operate in a similar matter except that in a vertical blind, the slats are retractable into a horizontal stack adjacent one side of the opening rather than a vertical stack adjacent to the top of the opening as with a conventional venetian blind.
More recently, collapsible cellular shades have also been developed wherein a plurality of collapsible cells are interconnected and adapted to be extended across an architectural opening or retracted adjacent to the top or bottom of the opening into a neat stack. Other cellular shades have been developed wherein a pair of sheets of material are vertically suspended in parallel spaced relationship and include a plurality of vertically spaced flexible vanes interconnecting the sheets whereby vertical movement of the sheets in opposite directions cause the vanes to move between open and closed positions for blocking or permitting the passage of light or vision through the covering.
As will be appreciated from the above, coverings for architectural openings have taken numerous forms and vary so as to provide different aesthetics as well as functional characteristics and it is in furtherance of those variables that the present invention has been developed.